Currently, a thin film transistor liquid crystal display (TFT-LCD) is dominant in the field of display due to its advantages such as small volume, low power consumption, radiation-free, and low manufacturing cost. Generally, a liquid crystal display comprises an array substrate, a color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer provided between the array substrate and the color filter substrate. The array substrate comprises a gate line and a data line, signals of which may interfere with normal deflections of liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer, resulting in a poor quality of an image displayed by the liquid crystal display.